


Mercymaker week 2020

by BubbyWritesStuff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Birthday Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Teenage Fluff, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbyWritesStuff/pseuds/BubbyWritesStuff
Summary: A collection of little one shots for the mercymaker week ! Caution: High chance of fluff incoming
Relationships: Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	1. Coffee shop

Summer was definitely the worst season for Amélie. First, it was too hot, way too hot for her tastes. And second, there were too many sweaty, smelly people hanging out under the blazing sun. The french woman sighed. If it wasn’t for Angela, she would have gladly stayed home and took a cold bath. With a glass of fresh rosé wine. Yes, that sounded like heaven right now. A light smile appeared on the brunette’s lips as she thought about that. Unfortunately, her reverie was soon cut off by a cheery voice coming from next her. 

“Amélie? Look, we’re here!” Angela said excitedly, squeezing her lover’s hand a little more than usual. “Ohh! It’s so fancy now!”

A soft sigh escaped the brunette’s lips as she looked at the place in front of them. It was a coffee shop, rather simple in appearance, and much to Amélie’s dismay, it was crowded. People were waiting outside, making a beeline for the coffee shop. A few days ago, Angela had received a notification that the coffee shop would reopen, and immediately tried to get them to go check it out. After lots of negotiation with her stubborn lover, the blonde had succeeded. Amélie would never hear the end of it for sure…

“I see...I hope it won’t take forever to get in...” She said as they stood behind the group of people. Luckily the shop had a rather large awning, so they wouldn’t have to wait under the sun. 

“Ohh don’t be grumpy babe.” Angela kissed Amélie’s cheek then took off her sunglasses, putting them back in her bag. “Plus I heard they make great cappuccinos.” 

“I’m not. I’m just saying it’s not the best day for a coffee.” 

“Nonsense liebling. It’s always time for a coffee.” 

The blonde let go of her lover’s hand and tried to peek inside the shop. This place was bringing back so many memories, and she hoped it would be the same for Amélie. It was very different for sure, yet, all kinds of things came back to her mind, making her giggle softly. That didn’t go unnoticed by the french woman who rose an eyebrow and tilted her head.

“What’s so funny ma belle?”

Angela blushed slightly, which only made Amélie more confused about the whole situation. On the other hand, the blonde was starting to think her girlfriend had forgotten everything about this place…

“You...Don’t remember?” She asked in a hesitant voice, looking up at the brunette’s amber eyes. 

Before Amélie could answer, it was their turn to enter the coffee shop. The couple took place near the entrance, they didn’t have much choice since the place was still crowded. Yet, they were in a corner, with enough space to put all their bags from their shopping trip. The brunette who was still confused about her lover’s question, looked around carefully for a moment. That seems to last forever to Angela’s perspective, but she didn’t want to rush her. 

“You used to work here, don’t you?” Amélie asked as she turned back to the blonde, the hint of a smile on her face. “That explain why you were so excited to come back to that part of the town...”

“Not only this...” Angela smiled, holding the brunette’s hand in hers. “I remember a moody dancer who used to sit in that corner over there and always ordered black coffee...She always had that mysterious look in her eyes...Her black hair up in a tight bun...A perfect manicure.”

Amélie rolled her eyes in a playful way and kissed the blonde’s knuckles. “You’re so mushy sometimes Angela...I should have known something was up.”

“Buy me my favorite drink and maybe you’ll be forgiven liebling...”

“D’accord mon ange...” 

The french woman leaned in and kissed Angela’s soft lips before ordering their drinks. 

“Don’t think you’ll get away with this by using my sweet tooth though...” The good doctor bites her lower lip, stroking the back of her lover’s hand. “It won’t work this time.”

Amélie chuckled, tucking a lock of dark hair behind her ear: “Oh, you want to bet?”

“I’m just saying it won’t work...”

“Right, right...” The brunette looked down at the menu, tracing the letters with one of her slender fingers. “Look what we have here though...Banoffee cake...Lemon pie with meringue…Tiramisu...”She said in a seductive voice and kept going when she heard a gulp escape her lover’s lips. “Oh? Even one of those fondant cakes that have chocolate dripping from the inside...It would be a real shame to not have a taste, don’t you agree, mon ange?” 

On the other side of the table, Angela was doing her best not to order everything already, her knuckles turning white as she squeezed her hands together. It was so unfair, the way the brunette knew how to push all her buttons so perfectly…

She hadn’t noticed that Amélie had moved her chair closer to whispered in her ear: “Best thing about it...It’s Swiss chocolate...” 

“Fine fine! You won!” Angela exclaimed, sitting up straight, her eyes shut and her face a blushing mess. “I surrender...”

“Magnifique...” Amélie whispered and kissed her flustered lover’s cheek, not paying any attention to the other people who looked at the scene with an amused expression. She sat back properly, glancing at Angela. The blonde quickly called the waiter to order all sorts of cakes, her brows frowned in exasperation. After the waiter was gone, the doctor sighed: 

“You’re going to be the death of me I swear...” 

“Oh chérie...I was only checking if that little theory of yours was correct.”

“It wasn’t so hard to figure out now, was it?”

“Highly entertaining though...” Amélie flashed a sly smile to the blonde, her eyebrows wiggling a little for emphasis. “Exactly like back then...”

“What do you mean?” 

The couple was interrupted by the waiter who came back with their drinks. A large black coffee for Amélie and a cappuccino for Angela, who had her eyes glued to the other woman, not knowing what she meant. The brunette took a sip of her coffee, enjoying its strong taste as well as making her lover languish for a little longer. Teasing her was Amélie’s favorite game and she intended to make it last. 

“Being here again brought memories back to my mind...” She said, putting her coffee back on the table neatly. She caught a glimpse of surprise in Angela’s blue eyes and smiled more, spinning her spoon between her fingers. 

“Like what?” 

Angela’s curiosity was so adorable to witness, Amélie couldn’t resist it. “Memories of a hardworking blonde, red cap with a matching apron, always spotless even if she was awfully clumsy...” 

Once again, the blonde’s cheeks turned red in a second.

“I remember her studying at the counter while there was no clients...She had her neat little notes in her apron’s pocket, and usually her coworker would help her out, asking questions and such as...” 

A giggle escaped the doctor’s lips, and she looked up at Amélie lovingly, her chin resting against her hand.

“Sometimes she would also doze off while waiting for her shift to begin...If I remember correctly, she would sit...Hummm...” Amélie turned her head to look around and pointed at a table near the counter. “Ah, right there...Usually with a cup of coffee and a muffin.” 

“Awww...So you do remember, huh?” Angela smiled brightly, getting a hold of her lover’s hand then kissing it. “And then you’ll say I’m the mushy one...”

“I don’t remember the place...Just that girl...She was the main reason I kept coming.” Amélie admitted, interlacing their fingers. 

“I’m glad you did liebling...Also glad you wrote down your number on a napkin that day.”

It was Amélie’s turn to blush this time. She was embarrassed that her younger self didn’t have the guts to talk directly to the girl she liked. But in the end it turned out good.

“It was ages ago...But I wouldn’t change it for the world.” 

“Me neither...Thanks for coming here with me today.”

“Avec plaisir ma belle.” Amélie whispered before welcoming her lover’s lips on hers with a smile. She kissed back softly, smelling Angela’s sweet perfume mixed the taste of her cappuccino. It was delightful, so very delightful, especially when the french woman felt her girlfriend’s hand stroke her cheek. It was impossible for her not too fall for her beautiful doctor all over again…


	2. Royalty

A long exhale was heard in the queen’s room, followed by a comfortable silence as a certain blonde fell back against the soft pillows of the royal bed. 

“We can’t keep up like this...” She mumbled as she panted heavily, her hair a golden mess scattered all over the pillows. She shivered, feeling her lover’s cold lips come up to her navel, to finally settle in between her breasts. The queen of France loved it here, so Angela let her do whatever she seemed fit. Not that she’d complain anyway.

“Why is that, ma dame?” Amélie asked, leaving another love bite on her lover’s generous breast. “It seems to me you enjoyed it...” 

“That’s not it...One day or another, our husbands will notice.” Angela purred, enjoying the feel of the queen’s cold hands on her sweaty skin. It was a mystery to her, how the brunette’s whole body could be so cold all the time. It definitely had its perks though. And the queen was well aware of its effects on her lover. She noticed the goosebumps forming on Angela’s body and snuggled up against her, tracing circles on her exposed belly. That caused the blonde to purr a little more, wrapping her arms around Amélie’s shoulders, in a desperate attempt to warm her up.

“I don’t want to loose you...” The queen of Switzerland mumbled, nuzzling the brunette’s hair in a loving way. Amélie stayed silent for a while, listening to the steady beat of her fellow queen’s heart. It settled down after a moment, making her sigh. That usually meant their time together would come to an end soon. She hated that with all her might, but sadly that was how things were...

“There are no reasons for them to ever find out...If anything, they believe we’re close friends.”

“Indeed...But you know how rumors starts.” Angela sighed, stroking her lover’s jet black hair, her fingers disappearing in the dark locks. “Your maid could accidentally talk about it. She seems so carefree.”

“Lena? Oh don’t worry about her. She is quite fond of your maid actually.”

“I see, i suspected it. The way Emily looked at her this morning...It reminds me of us.” Angela grabbed Amélie’s hand, kissing her knuckles. “At least, these two got our backs, I guess.”

“Mhmm...Ne t’inquiètes de rien ma douce...” 

Amélie sat up on top of her lover, arranging her hair a little. Usually she would wear them in the most intricate styles, with flowers in them, or feathers, sometimes ribbons, depending on her mood and the latest trends. That was her way of making it up for them not being strawberry blonde, or almost looking like golden. Like Angela’s. Yet, the queen of Switzerland was different. So very different from all those ladies who would come to her everyday, almost begging Amélie to become her ‘friend’ in exchange for some favors. No. Angela wasn't like that in a bit. At best the blonde looked embarrassed by all wealth and luxury around her. She was more at ease sitting in a quiet room with a book, or helping with whatever needed to be done around the castle. 

That had definitely caught Amélie off guard when they first met. Angela also seemed quite fond of medicine and science, always eager to learn more about those topics. Amélie had spend countless afternoons with the queen, just listening to her talk passionately about the new things she had heard about. Usually that would have bored the brunette to death, but this was different. The spark of joy in Angela’s blue eyes was worth a billion of tedious parties spent listening to endless gossips and stupid bickering. The spider might be Amélie’s favorite, but she had to admit it: this time she had been the one caught in Angela’s web.   
The blonde was looking at her like no one had ever looked at her. Even right now, Angela had a peaceful smile on her face, her blue eyes shining in the dim light of the room, her pristine skin making her look like one of those ancient statues of Greek’s deities. 

“Tu es si belle...” Amélie whispered, reaching out to stroke the blonde’s cheek ever so slightly. The queen leaned into the touch after a moment, her eyes still glued to her lover. 

“So are you, liebling...” 

Angela kissed along the brunette’s thin wrist, up to her arm until she was able to sit up. She placed her head against her heart, her arms wrapped around her lover’s waist. Amélie held her as well and they remained like this, enjoying each other to the fullest. They had to, needed to. Even if Angela’s husband was very caring and supportive of her hobbies, the blonde never felt more loved and safe than in her queen’s embrace. They understood each other so well…

The wood was cracking in the nearby fireplace, yet again, Angela shivered, pulling Amélie closer to her body. The brunette pressed her lips to the other woman’s forehead and laid back down in bed, bringing her lover down with her. Grabbing the blanket, she covered them both, up to their shoulders and Angela immediately snuggled against her lover again. Now face to face, Amélie cupped the blonde’s cheeks and pulled her in another tender kiss. 

She felt Angela’s lips moved in sync against hers, like a perfectly rehearsed dance. There was always something desperate about their kisses, as if it could be the last the two women would ever share. Yet, the brunette felt Angela’s warm body press against her own, craving more, arms trailing along her back. And Amélie would always be willing to give her queen all she could ever want…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma dame: My lady  
> Ne t’inquiètes de rien ma douce: Don’t worry sweetheart  
> Tu es si belle: You’re so beautiful


	3. Birthday

« Alright let’s see... » Angela said as she put on her glasses to read the recipe on her tablet once again. “It can’t be that hard.”

The blonde had neatly placed all the needed ingredients and cooking tools on the kitchen’s table and checked one last time if she had everything. Her cooking skills might not be perfect, far from that actually, but she had to step up her game today. It was an important day after all, better make it worth it. The blonde had even managed to get a day off from work. She had to succeed. So when she was done with the check up, Angela got to work.

Scrupulously following each and every steps, Angela put her homemade puff pastry dough in the oven, praying all the gods that it would turn out good. The blonde had floor all over her cheeks and apron, but wiped it away to move on the next preparation. 

“Now the cream...” Angela sighed, rolling up the sleeves of her blouse. “Damn french with their complicated cakes...”

The blonde’s arms were already aching from kneading the dough endless times, and now she would have to stir the pastry cream. Not that the good doctor was the lazy type, quite the contrary, but all those steps were driving her nuts. She already had troubles with instant noodles…And those have only two steps!

Yet, Angela was determined to make her wife happy by cooking her favorite desert for her birthday. The french woman never said no to a “mille feuille”, so if she couldn’t find one in the city, Angela would make some herself. Lucky for her, Amélie had been really busy at the dance studio lately, so it gave the blonde plenty of time to do some research. She had even managed to find strawberries for decoration, at least those would be good. 

“Hum...Is it supposed to be that color?” Angela scratched her head, comparing the cream in her bowl and the one on the recipe’s pictures. She raised an eyebrow and nodded, taking a closer look. “A soft yellow. Seems close enough...”

The blonde let her preparation cool in the fridge, and used that time to clean up the kitchen a little. It was as if a storm had devastated everything, floor everywhere, egg shells laying unattended on the counter, and various spots on the table and counters. Nothing had burned this time though. A bipping sound took Angela out off reverie and she turned off the oven, carefully taking her dough out of it. 

She placed it aside and waited a moment until she slightly checked if it was perfectly cooked. It looked as golden and crispy as on the pictures. Angela sighed in relief. 

“Good job me...” She let herself fall on a chair and checked the time. 7:45. 

“Amélie should be on her way back from work at this time.” The blonde thought. “Better finish everything before she arrives.”

While she was finishing assemble her cakes, Angela heard her phone ring, but couldn’t get it in time. She cursed under her breath and got back to the final step. The icing was supposed to have a special design, but Angela wanted to make it look like spider’s webs, which was making the whole process harder than it already was. The blonde still managed to make it work somehow and was quite pleased with the result. 

“I hope she will like those!” She said cheerfully as she went in the living room to check her phone. 

A missed called from her wife, and a vocal message. Angela brought her phone to her ear and listened to it, flopping on their couch.

“Bonsoir chérie...I’m sorry but I won’t be able to have dinner with you tonight. We have to rehearse for the premiere a bit more. One of our dancer sprained her ankle today and the girl who’s going to fill in is not ready yet...I’ll probably be back around midnight so don’t wait for me...Sorry again, I love you...” 

A long sigh escaped Angela’s lips as the message ended and she laid on the couch, hugging one of the pillows. All this hard work for nothing…The blonde was so exhausted that she fell asleep on the couch after a few minutes.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Amélie carefully opened the front door. A faint light was coming from the living room, so the brunette took off her coat and shoes then headed there without a sound. The TV was still on, credits from a movie rolling down the screen. Amélie was about to turned it off when she heard a snore. 

“Ah...There you are...” Amélie smiled, noticing her wife all wrapped up in a blanket. The blonde was fast asleep, a book hanging from her hand. She tried to take it away from the blonde, but she grunted and rolled on her back, her brows frowned. Amélie put the book aside and sat on the edge of the couch, smiling at her wife. 

“Bonsoir...” She whispered when she saw the blonde open her eyes slowly. As always when she slept, Angela’s blonde locks where a mess, but Amélie thought it was adorable. 

“Heeyyy...” Angela mumbled, looking up at the love of her life. “You’re late...”

“I’m sorry, ma belle...Haven’t you get my message?” Amélie laid with her on the couch and Angela rolled on her side so she could face her. 

“I have...I missed you.” Angela said in an almost whiny voice, getting closer to press her lips to her wife’s. Amélie smiled, holding the blonde close to her.

“I missed you too.”

They remained like this for a long moment, until Angela’s eyes opened wide and sat up quickly.

“Oh! I made something for you!”

Amélie moved aside and let the blonde run to the kitchen. 

“I already had dinner honey, it’s ok.”

“No no, that’s not it! Ah schiesse! Oweee!” Angela cursed as she retrieved everything and came back in the living room, a bright smile on her face. Even if she had burned her thumb in the process, she managed to bring back her “mille feuilles”, adorned with a little birthday candle on top of it. Her finger was throbbing but she didn’t care at the moment, the blonde just hoped Amélie would enjoy her surprise. Even if the icing had melted here and there a bit.

She sat back on the couch next to Amélie and placed the plate on her wife’s lap. 

“Happy birthday, liebling...” She smiled, kissing her cheek softly. 

“Oohh Angela...You shouldn’t have. Thank you.” Amélie held up the plate and blew on the candle, smiling softly. “Did you make those all by yourself?”

The blonde raised an eyebrow and pouted a little, seeing her lover’s amused expression but nodded after a moment. 

“Oh? It’s a miracle the house is still intact.” The brunette giggled, taking a bite of one of her little birthday cakes, only to be nudged by Angela.

“Hey! I’ve been careful this time!” The blonde pouted adorably, leaning against her wife. 

“Oh excuse me chérie, I must have been mistaking you with the person who burnt a pancake the other day.” The brunette laughed, barely dodging another playful nudge from her wife. She took another bite and caught Angela’s hand, kissing it softly. “Those are delicious by the way.”

“You littl-! What?!” The blonde was about the hit her again but stopped in the middle of her gesture, a confused look on her face. “Are you serious?”

Amélie licked her fingers covered in a mix of crumbs and cream then nodded. “I am. They are delicious, merci mon amour.”

That caused Angela to blush deeply, her face almost as red as her wife’s lipstick. Even after all those years spent together, hearing compliments from the brunette still had that effect on her sometimes. The blonde simply couldn’t help it and Amélie knew it all too well. You could tell by the little smirk forming on her face, which only made the flustered blonde blush more. 

After placing the plate on the coffee table, the french woman gently held her wife’s hand and took a closer look at her thumb. It was red at the spot where the blonde burnt herself earlier with the candle. Angela let her do, always amazed by her wife’s soft gestures when it came to her. The ballet teacher was mostly known for being sharp and strict toward her students, most of them anxious to disappoint her and witness one of her signature cold gazes. But when it was came to Angela, everything was different. Mostly because the blonde wasn’t afraid of getting back at her when necessary.

“Do you want me to take care of that?” Amélie asked, gently stroking the back of Angela’s hand. “Again it’s a miracle you haven’t lost a few fingers while cooking.”

“Oh? You’d be way too sad if that ever happened...You love what those fingers can do, don’t you babe?” The blonde winked at her wife teasingly.

“Touché...”

Amélie didn’t have much time to react cause the blonde smirked and pinned her on the couch all of a sudden. She huffed but ended up grinning when her wife crawled on top of her.

“And if I remember correctly, it’s my beloved wife’s birthday...”

A nod was all Angela got as a yes, but it was enough for now. After all she had another ace up her sleeve and was sure this would earn her a free pass for another type of noises from the dancer below her. 

“This was my plan B but maybe you’ll like it as well...”

Amélie tilted her head, looking up as Angela took off the loose hoodie she was wearing, only to reveal a brand new set of lingerie. Biting her lower lip at the sight of the beautiful display of laces, the dancer placed her hands on her wife’s hips, stroking them gently. She was impatient to see what was beneath the blonde’s favorite sweatpants. Once again, Angela smirked, seeing her wife’s expression. So she didn’t linger and leaned in, stopping just a few inches away from Amélie’s lips and whispered before kissing her:

“Joyeux anniversaire mon amour…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir: Good evening  
> Ma belle: My beautiful  
> Schiesse: Shit  
> Merci mon amour: Thank you my love  
> Joyeux anniversaire mon amour: Happy birthday my love


	4. Hogwarts

“Ahhh...Where is she hiding?” Amélie grumbled. The young woman had looked everywhere, in every room, asked every ghosts, she even went in the aviary, just in case. Still nothing. Maybe she would have more luck in the astronomy tower. At this point she was willing to try anything. A cold breeze made her shiver and she wrapped her cloak closer to her frail body. Christmas holidays would be there soon apparently, no one wandered outside much anymore, especially on those snowy days. Amélie was about to make her way back to the castle when she noticed someone nearby. 

“Who could be stupid enough to be outside right now?” She thought, squinting her eyes to see better. “Except me obviously...”

Standing near a bunch of trees, a blonde girl was reading something from massive book. Noticing the black and yellow scarf around the girl’s neck, Amélie rolled her eyes.

“Of course it would be a Hufflepuff.” 

The brunette was about to leave, but a red flash followed by a thud made her change her mind. She sighed and turned around, rolling her eyes again. The girl had fell over and was now almost covered in snow, her book and wand laying a few inches away from her. After a few seconds the blonde opened her eyes and spotted Amélie in the distance.

“Hey! Could you help me please? I could use a hand...” 

The brunette sighed, dusting off the snow from her shoulders. First, she couldn’t find Elise anywhere, and now she had to help a Hufflepuff. Reluctantly, Amélie made her way toward the girl who tried to get up, only to wince again and fall back face first in the snow. As she got closer, a cracking sound made her freeze in place.

“Shit.” Amélie stepped aside and picked up glasses from the ground. Or rather was left of them, the lenses where cracked here and there.

“Oh no, not again...” The blonde grumbled, trying to get up once again. This time Amélie helped her stand up and recognized who it was.

“Ziegler? What are you doing outside?” She asked, handing her back her broken glasses. 

“Oh it’s you...I could ask the same question. Snakes usually hibernate during winter.” The blonde said before wincing again, looking at her scrapped knees. “Schiesse...”

“That’s none of your business Ziegler. Plus I’m pretty sure badgers do as well.” The brunette snapped back, holding herself because of the cold wind.

Angela picked up her book and wand from the ground and put them back in her bag. “As a matter of fact they don’t. Anyway, thanks for helping me Guillard.” 

“That’s nothing.”

The blonde took a step forward and winced again, grabbing Amélie’s arm to prevent her from falling again. 

“Tsss...What now?” Amélie hissed from the girl’s strong grip. “Let go off me.”

“Oh trust me I gladly would if my ankle didn’t hurt like hell...” Angela groaned in pain and sighed, looking up at Amélie. “Could you take me to the infirmary?”

“Are you serious Ziegler? You should ask Amari, she would die to carry you there herself.”

“Very funny. Now help me please. I’ll make it up to you...”

Amélie grinned, knowing very well she could trust a Hufflepuff’s righteousness. Maybe this would benefit her after all. Without any warning she placed the blonde’s arm around her shoulder, then wrapped her arm around Angela’s waist. The blonde grunted in pain, but leaned against her, following her as they walked back to the castle.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Owweee! That hurts!” Angela whined as the nurse and Amélie helped her lay in bed. 

“Maybe that will prevent you to practice your spells in the snow Miss Ziegler.” The nurse said, taking a closer look at her knees and ankles. That made the blonde grunts again and she grabbed Amélie’s hand, holding it tightly. The brunette squeaked, taken aback by the gesture. 

“Nothing broken. You’re lucky your friend found you there.” The nurse said before leaving to get the proper remedy. 

“We’re not friends!” Angela and Amélie exclaimed at the same time and glared at each other. The brunette pushed the blonde’s hand away and adjusted her tie around her neck followed by a long sigh. “Whatever, I should leave. And you still owe me Ziegler.”

“Sadly yes...A deal is a deal...Alright, what do you want?”

Bull’s eye. Amélie grinned, thinking of something she could ask Hogwart’s top student. In the meantime, the blonde grabbed her wand and glasses from the nightstand and fixed them. After checking them, she put them back on, a satisfied smile on her face.

“Perfect.” She giggled, putting her wand back on the nightstand. That caused Amélie to blush slightly, but she pushed it away, too busy thinking of a proper way to use her free pass. She looked around the room and noticed Angela’s bag was moving slightly. She tilted her head in confusion and got a little bit closer. After a few seconds, a black slender leg slides from the hem of the bag, soon followed by another. 

“Elise!” Amélie smiled, recognizing her pet tarantula as she completely got out the bag. The brunette moved her hand closer to the bag and the large spider climbed along her owner’s arm. From her bed, Angela smiled, observing the two. What she didn’t notice though was the blush spreading along her cheekbones. Yet that was quickly replaced by an anxious expression when Amélie glared at her, sitting back on her chair.

“Why did you have my pet in your bag Ziegler?” The brunette hissed, petting her tarantula as if it was a kitten. 

“I-i can explain!” 

“Hush you two. This is an infirmary, not the great hall.” The nurse said coldly, handing Angela a goblet full of a greenish potion. Without a second thought, the blonde drank it all in one go, if only to not have to look at Amélie who was still glaring at her. 

“I’m waiting.” The brunette whispered, her arms crossed around her chest. With a disgusted face due to the horrible taste of the potion, Angela looked back at her, feeling her knee and ankle tingle.

“I’ve found her wandering close to the black forest...” The blonde started but was cut off by a huff from Amélie.

“Why did you pick her up then? That’s none of your business.”

“Very true...” Angela sighed, laying her head against the fluffy pillows, but still looking at the Slytherin’s student. “But I know only one person who owns a pet tarantula like this one. So I thought I would bring her back to you later.”

“Why?”

“Do I need a reason? It’s pretty obvious to me that anybody would be upset to loose their pet.”

“Right.” Amélie sighed, looking down at the spider who was trying to get underneath her robes. She lifts them up a little, a tender smile on her face. “Thank you...”

“Y-you’re welcome.” Angela blushed a bit as she saw her smile again, wondering how it would feel if the brunette looked at her this way. Sadly she didn’t have time to wonder for to long because Amélie got up, picking up her cloak.

“Alright, I’ll leave now.” 

Angela sat up quickly, only to wince. “W-wait. You haven’t told me what you want.”

The brunette put a finger to her chin in a thoughtful expression. “Humm...If you help me with my homework for the rest of the year, I will consider forgetting that you attempted to kidnap my pet.”

“Deal...” Angela rolled her eyes and giggled before laying back in her bed, looking at the brunette leave. “You’re one of a kind...Amélie.” 

“Tsss...Likewise, Angela...Likewise...” Amélie smiled softly as she left the infirmary with her precious spider on her shoulder and her heart pounding a little faster in her chest.


	5. Mermaids

Air. She desperately needed air. The young woman was struggling to free her foot from a long root it was entangled in. Her lungs were burning more and more in her chest with each seconds passing, long groups of bubbles escaping her nose and mouth. The shore was so close though, she could see it, almost reach it with her shaking hands. Almost. Darkness was slowly taking over her eyesight, it was over. She couldn’t scream, couldn’t cry, no one would hear her anyway. Her body felt so heavy, so numb, she couldn’t do anything. The only thing she could do was wait. Wait for death to come and end her misery…

In a last resort, the brunette extended her arm toward the surface, the last bubbles of oxygen leaving her lungs. Amélie felt cold as life left her young body and soon she passed out, exhausted…

“Wake up!” 

A voice? Who’s voice could it be? It was so faint. Amélie tried to move toward it but couldn’t. 

“Come on! Breathe!”

That voice again? Was it an angel? Everything was plain black around her, but the young woman tried again. Her limbs were heavy, so heavy but she tried anyway. She wanted to know who that beautiful voice belonged to. 

“Open your eyes! Come on!”

Open her eyes? Breathe? Amélie felt a sharp pain in her chest as she got closer to the voice but kept going anyway. She didn’t know why, but she couldn’t stop. That pain again, it was so intense, yet so warm. 

“Come back to me...” 

The voice seemed so sad, so desperate. Why? Eventually Amélie couldn’t take to pain anymore and started coughing hard. 

“Arggg!!” Her eyes shot wide opened and she sat up straight, coughing water out of her painful lungs. After a moment, it settled down a little and she laid back, blinded by the sunlight. Her head was dizzy, and she was panting hard, trying to catch her breathe. 

“Thanks spirits you’re alive!”

Amélie moved up her hand to hide the light a little, trying to see who was talking to her. Her vision was still blurry but the brunette could see the silhouette of a woman above her. Who could she be? 

“Take it easy, you’ve almost drowned...” 

After a few moments, Amélie sat up, leaning on her forearms.

“W-who...Who are you?” She muttered, looking at the woman next to her. Her vision was coming back to normal and she noticed several things. First the woman seemed around the same age as her, not older than 20, her long blonde hair reaching below her slender waist. She had blue eyes shining in the daylight. And she was...Naked? Why was she naked? 

“I’m a friend, I promise. My name is Angela.” The blonde said in a soft voice, reaching out to move Amélie’s hair away from her face. Her hand was so cold, yet so gentle, Amélie thought.   
“Angela...” Amélie repeated, taken aback by the blonde’s gentleness. She looked around and noticed her horse, nibbling on the grass nearby. It seems he was alright too, but his fur was definitely wet as well. 

“Yes, that’s me.” Angela giggled, bringing Amélie back to her senses. “I’m glad I found you there, yet I thought you were...Dead already...”

That’s right. The brunette almost died back then, yet she felt incredibly calm, but couldn’t pinpoint why. The young woman nodded at Angela’s words and looked at her again.

“Thanks for...” Her eyes widened when she noticed something weird about the blonde. Hidden beneath blonde locks, she saw what Amélie recognized as...Gills? Impossible. Her gaze wandered along the woman’s body and she squeaked. 

“A tail! Why do you have a tail?” The brunette exclaimed, moving back, away from the woman who tilted her head. She moved her tail around in the water then up so Amélie could see it better. It was really a tail, with blue-ish scales, almost matching the blonde’s eyes. 

“Are you...A mermaid?” Amélie asked in a shaky voice, her eyes glued to the woman’s tail. 

“Hum yes? Ah right, humans don’t know about mermaids. Silly me.” Angela giggled again, making Amélie’s heart skip a beat. “Have no fear though young lady, I won’t do anything to arm you. What’s your name?”

Amélie couldn’t believe her eyes. She had heard weird stories about creatures living in the lakes and rivers of the country, but she thought they were legends for a reason. Yet Angela seemed real enough. Or was she hallucinating due to her almost drowning? One thing was for sure though, that mermaid had saved her. Angela was still looking at her, with a mix of curiosity and worry in her blue eyes.

“Amélie...My name is Amélie...” The brunette managed to say, her eyes wide still. “Thanks for saving me.”

That cause the mermaid to smile brightly, visibly relieved to see that the brunette was fine, just a bit shaken. 

“Nice to meet you Amélie.” Angela giggled, flashing a bright smile to the girl in front of her. She moved back in the water a bit, until it reached her mid section. “Ahhh this is better. What were you doing in there by the way?”

Surprised by the mermaid’s question, Amélie frowned a little, trying to remember what happened earlier. As she thought, the brunette moved closer to the water, if only to watch Angela’s tail move slowly with the stream.

“I was...Just wandering in the woods. Then I tried to cross the river with my horse. But he panicked and kicked me off his back I think...” Amélie said slowly, her eyes wandering along the mermaid’s naked body. “Then, well, you know...”

Angela nodded and followed Amélie’s gaze, making her giggle adorably again. “It’s intriguing, huh? My tail I mean?”

The young woman huffed and blushed deeply, embarrassed to have been caught starring.   
“Sorry! I mean...It’s not everyday you meet a real mermaid.” She mumbled, trying to hide the red on her cheeks with her sleeve. That only caused Angela to laugh softly and she tilted her head, getting closer to Amélie, resting her cheek against her hand.

“Likewise, I’ve never met a human before. I just see them from afar sometimes. They truly fascinate me...” Angela seemed lost in thoughts for a moment, her gills closing and opening slowly as she observed the brunette. The blonde knew about human’s legs, but how did they worked exactly? They didn’t have gills either, how could they breathe? So many questions crossed her mind...

On the shore, Amélie thought that Angela was really beautiful, unlike everything people had told her about mermaids. They said they were monsters, who were drowning human to eat them afterwards. Monsters with greenish skin, hair like seaweed, sharp teeth and long limbs. Angela was nothing like that, she looked like the women on the paintings her dad had hanged in the living room. 

“Tell you what.” Angela said suddenly, making Amélie come back to her senses. “Let’s be friends! This way you can tell me more about humans, and I can tell you more about mermaids. Deal?” 

That was Amélie’s turn to giggle this time. Angela’s curiosity seemed as strong as hers, so why not give it a shot? It was the least she could do for someone who had saved her. The brunette nodded reaching out to shake the mermaid’s hand.

Angela tilted her head, looking at the young woman’s hand, then up at her face again. 

“That’s a handshake, that’s how humans make a deal. Or when they meet someone.” Amélie explained with a smile. A sparks brightened the mermaid’s blue eyes and she shook the brunette’s hand vigorously.

“Ooohh I see! That’s a deal then!” Angela giggled, holding her hand softly. Amélie nodded, enjoying the cool feel and the blonde’s webbed hand. All this didn’t turn out so bad after all.


	6. Pyjamas

“Alright girls, it’s time to go to bed.” Amélie said before turning off the TV, causing her daughters to protest, sitting up straight on the couch.

“Nooo! Maman please, can we wait more?” The oldest of the two girls asked, holding her lion plush close to her chest. “Mommy isn’t back yet...”

“I want a bedtime story...” The other one said, leaning against her sister. 

Amélie smiled and picked her up. “Nina sweetheart, you were almost sleeping on the couch. Mommy will come give you a good night kiss when she comes back. Plus you have your new pajamas remember?”

Nina rubbed her eyes and nodded, leaning against her mother. It always amazed Amélie how Nina looked so much like her wife. The little girl had silky blonde hair and the same bright blue eyes than Angela, unlike her sister, Lily, who was a mix of the two. The six year old, had dark brown hair, and looked more like Amélie, but yet again with those familiar blue eyes. 

“Please, I want to wait with you...I miss mommy.” Lily got off the couch and hugged Amélie’s leg, looking up at her. 

Amélie sighed, looking at her daughters. Since she had been promoted, Angela spent more time at the hospital than home lately, and situations like this happened more often. Amélie had more and more troubles getting the girls to go to bed in time these days.

“I know, I miss her too.” The brunette stroked her daughter’s head, then saw the ring on her finger and got an idea. “What if I told you a story about mommy and I? I’m sure she’ll be here by then.”

Lily seemed to consider it for a moment, then let go off her mother’s leg, heading to her room with her plush. Amélie turned to Nina, who was slowly dozing off against her shoulder.

“What about you darling? What do you think?”

Nina turned her blue eyes to Amélie and nodded. The dancer chuckled and kissed her head, walking to the room Nina shared with her sister. The walls of the room where covered mostly by “Frozen” posters, leaving only a small portion for Lily’s dinosaurs’ ones. Lately the little girl had been obsessed with them, and had even asked for a dinosaur’s onesie for her birthday, with matching slippers of course. Angela and Amélie had a hard time making Nina realize it was just her sister making growling noises that day. 

Amélie sat Nina on her little bed and grabbed her pajamas from under her pillow. 

“Wow, look at that.” The brunette smiled, showing off the shirt to her daughter. “Elsa is really pretty isn’t she?”

“Yes...” Nina answered in a sleepy voice, trying to take off her shirt. “Pretty hair…Like mommy.”

“I think mommy is prettier than Elsa.” Lily said, finishing to put on her pajamas. The little girl sat on her bed then giggled mischievously. “But Elsa sings better.”

Amélie couldn’t help but laugh at that. Her wife was indeed famous for her singing sessions in the car or the shower. It would always make the girls laugh, especially while on their way to the kindergarten for Nina, and school for Lily.   
“I like it when mommy sings...It funny.” Nina rubbed her eyes again and laid in bed. Amélie tucked her in and gave her daughter her plush. Then she turned to Lily, sitting next to Nina’s bed. 

“You’re ready sweetie?” 

Lily nodded, arranging her fluffy pillows before flopping on her bed. “Can we have a story now maman?”

Amélie looked at her watch, pretending to think about it. A promise was a promise after all. Her phone buzzed in her pocked. It was a text from Angela informing her that the blonde was on her way back. Now the brunette had to keep the girls entertained for a little longer. 

“What kind of story do you want?”

“Funny story!” Nina giggled, rolling on her side. “With princesses.”

“No...You said you would tell us a story about you and mommy.” Lily pouted, hugging her plush close to her chest. 

“Well mommy is kinda like a princess, isn’t she?” Amélie asked, smiling at the two. “Pretty blonde hair like Cinderella.”

“And she reads a lot. She’s smart like Belle.” Lily smiled then made a thoughtful face. “And Maman is more like...Aurora?”

“No! Maman is strong like Jasmine!” Nina sat up in bed, moving her hair away from her face. Amélie sighed and sat on Nina’s bed, gently pulling her in her lap. 

“No sweetheart… Maman is like Maleficent.” She smiled, blowing raspberries on Nina’s neck. “And she doesn’t like when you two are fighting.”

Nina moved around and burst in laughter as Amélie kept going, tickling her sides as well. 

“Nooooo! Stop!” The little girl squealed, her cheeks getting bright red. Eventually Amélie stopped, smiling at her daughter. She gently brushed Nina’s hair away from her face, thinking the little girl would need a haircut soon. After she had calmed down, Amélie kissed her head and started her story.

“Once upon a time, there were two princesses who were in love with each other...”

Angela yawned as she entered the house and kicked off her shoes. Usually she would put them in the shoe rack neatly, but she was too tired for that at the moment. 

The blonde heard some giggles coming from the girls’ room and rose an eyebrow. It wasn’t that late, around 9:30pm, but it was past Nina and Lily’s bed time. Angela put her bag aside and made her way to their room as silently as possible. Yet she stopped just before entering, listening to her wife’s voice telling them a story she knew all too well.

“Along the path, were lots of white flowers, leading to a platform on a lake. We walked all the way there, hand in hand. Then mommy said she loved me, kneel down and asked me to marry her.”

“Wow, and what happened next?” Lily asked in a sleepy voice. 

“Next-”

“Next, I gave your mom a pretty ring and the little fairies watching over us went to bed.” Angela smiled as she walked into the room.

“Mommy!” Lily quickly got up and ran to her mother, jumping in her arms. “I missed you!”

Angela got up, hugging her daughter tightly. “Aww, I missed you too sweetheart.” The blonde sat on Lily’s bed, only to get another hug from Nina who climbed in her lap. “Sorry for making you all wait.”

From the other side of the room, Amélie watched them silently. One minute more and the girls would have been fast asleep, but Angela showed up right on time to save the day. A moment later, Nina was starting to doze off in her mother’s arms, so the blonde carried her back to bed. 

“Sleep well my little angel, I’ll be there when you wake up tomorrow.” Angela whispered and kissed her forehead, after making sure Nina had everything she needed. Then Amélie tucked her in gently and waited by the door.

“Can I get a good night kiss too?” Lily whispered as she got back in her bed. “Maman said you would.”

“If your mom said it then.” Angela smiled and pressed soft kisses all over her daughter’s face. “Lots of kisses for my little monkey.” 

Lily giggled, hugging her mother once again. 

“You have to sleep now sweetheart, hum?” 

The little girl nodded, and laid down properly. “Will you be there tomorrow?”

Angela tucked her in and smiled before kissing her forehead one last time. “I will. Have a good night.”

“Goodnight mommy.”

After turning off the lights, the blonde joined her wife who was waiting for her in the hallway. They kissed for a moment, happy to be together again. Then, the two women stayed in each other’s arms, simply enjoying the moment.

“Thanks for taking care of them...I’m so sorry to not be there much...” 

“It’s ok, you can’t help it...” Amélie kissed Angela’s head softly. “But I heard you’ll be there tomorrow?”

“Yes, I have a few days off.”

“That’s great, the girls will be overjoyed.” The brunette smiled pulling Angela with her down the hallway. “Better go to bed then, you’ll need the energy.”

The blonde followed her and flopped on their bed, exhausted from her day. “For you three, I always do...”


	7. Teenagers

“WHAAAATTT?!” Lena exclaimed, almost chocking on her orange juice. “You’ve got a date with Amélie Guillard?”

“Will you please talk lower? I don’t want all the school to know.” Angela blushed deeply as she ate her lunch. “And yes, I am. She asked me out after class yesterday.”

“Blimey, that’s awesome!” Lena giggled and nudged her friend’s ribs playfully as she got closer to her. “I mean, she’s really hot. Like whoa, I’d let her give me those sweet french kisses any day.”

Angela only blushed more, hiding her face with her book. It happened so fast, the blonde still couldn’t believe it. After their math class, Amélie had approached her, wearing one of her signature’s leather jackets, but something was off. The brunette always seemed so confident, but this time, she stumbled on her words quite a bit. Angela thought it was adorable though, the way she would always arrange her hair while they talked, or simply keep her hands in her pockets. And when she finally asked Angela the big question, the blonde just blurt out a yes, her face bright red. 

“So when is the date with your goth girl?” 

“This Saturday.” Angela smiled, unable to continue her biology essay, or even eat anything more. Her mind was blurred with excitement, and she hoped everything would go well. Therefore, the daydreaming blonde squeaked when Lena pulled on her friend’s hand, a wide grin on her freckled cheeks.

“Time to find you a nice outfit then! No time to waste!”

The next Saturday, Angela was waiting at the spot where she was supposed to meet with Amélie. Hopefully, they would go some place indoor because it seemed like it would rain any minute now, much to the blonde’s dismay. She looked at her watch, then checked her outfit and make up for the third time in five minutes. Her jean jacket looked good but she pulled on her top, hiding her bare shoulders a little bit more. She usually wouldn’t wear much make up but Emily, Lena’s girlfriend, had insisted she should, if only to bring out her blue eyes more.

“Maybe this is too much...” Angela mumbled, arranging her bangs a little, using her phone’s front camera. 

“I think it suits you though.”

Angela almost dropped her phone when she heard a familiar voice behind her. She turned around and her jaw almost dropped. Of course she knew Amélie liked to be extra with her outfits, but it was different. The brunette was wearing a fancy black dress with a white collar, stopping above her knees, with matching stockings and platform shoes. She also had one of her usual leather jackets and a black hat to complete the look. As always she aced her make up, with dark red lipstick, cat eyes, and a little eye-shadow to bring out her mesmerizing golden eyes. Angela thought she looked stunning, and found herself at a loss of words as she tried not to stare at the french beauty in front of her.

“T-thanks...” She managed to mumble, noticing the brunette’s perfect manicure. “Y-you look great as well.”

“Adorable...” Amélie thought as she bite her lower lip softly, looking at Angela’s freckled shoulders. That’s one of the many things she liked about the blonde. And was lucky only her friends had caught her looking dreamily at Angela while in class. 

“Thanks Angela. Shall we go?” She asked, flashing a smile to the blonde who nodded, trying her best to hide her blushing cheeks. 

“Where are we going?”

“The new aquarium. I thought you would like it.” 

“That sounds perfect.” Angela smiled back at her. She had never thought Amélie would be so considerate toward her. In fact, Angela thought they would end up in one of the coffee shops the brunette usually hang out at or doing shopping at the mall. So that was a really nice surprise and a promising start to their date. 

“Did you know that otters hold hands so they don’t drift apart while sleeping in the water?” Angela said in a cheerful voice as they stood by the otters tanks, watching them swim around. 

“Oh really?” Amélie smiled softly, an idea crossing her mind. The aquarium was quite crowded, with a lots of families enjoying their Saturday afternoon. Not to mention it had opened a week ago. It was sometimes difficult to navigate between the different areas of the building. After a quick glance at the blonde, Amélie slide her hand in hers, looking at her the all time. 

“Cause I wouldn’t want us to ‘drift apart’ in the crowd.” She said with a lovely smile and a wink. 

That literally made Angela’s heart skip a beat, and once again she found herself speechless, only able to acknowledge that, yes, Amélie was holding her hand. It was a little cold but so soft and her grip was quite gentle, so Angela smiled at her and squeezed it a bit. 

“You’re quite the charmer aren’t you?” She blushed, happy that the dim lights were concealing it a bit.

“You tell me, chérie...”

The blonde had no idea what that meant yet she loved the way it sounded. Suddenly all she could focus on was Amélie’s beautiful face, especially her golden eyes shining in the soft lights. It seemed that time had stopped around them for a second. She wondered how it would be to kiss her, how her lips would feel against her own...

“Mommy! I want to see the otters!” 

A little boy was trying to make his way through the crowd, pushing the other visitors to get closer. Angela heard Amélie curse under her breath and gently pulled on her hand. Of course she was a little upset to have been interrupted, but that had to be expected in a place so crowded. She looked around as they walked and saw a nearby room that seemed more quiet. Amélie followed her and interlaced their fingers, earning another adorable giggle from the blonde. 

They walked in a large but dark room. The only lights were coming from the big tanks, containing many species of jellyfish. Blue, pink, yellow, they were all moving around in the gracefully. Amélie had her eyes glued to them, getting closer to watch the fascinating show. 

“You like jellyfish?” Angela asked, stroking the back of the brunette’s hand who nodded. 

“They remind me of ballet dancers...The way they move, it’s beautiful.” 

“I didn’t know you liked dancing.” 

“Since I was six years old...I want to be a ballet dancer someday.” 

“I’m sure you will.” Angela smiled softly, getting closer to the brunette, their shoulders almost touching. She heard Amélie chuckle and looked up at her. 

“Would you come see me dance?”

“No way I would miss that...” The blonde blushed a little, giving Amélie’s hand a gentle squeeze. 

The brunette chuckled again, gently tucking a lock of blonde hair behind Angela’s ear. “You’re really adorable, you know that?” 

“Oh shush you charming girl.” Angela blushed deeply then tiptoed to kiss Amélie’s cheek, then left the room. The brunette chuckled and followed her, quickly catching up with her cute date.

“You’re making it hard for me not to fall for you chérie...” She thought as they went on with their visit of the aquarium. 

As the day went on, they found themselves close to the exit. That’s where the penguins were. Many people were also gathered here to watch their show. Angela insisted that they stayed as well, and Amélie had learn she couldn’t say no to her when the blonde was making the puppy eyes. So they watched the penguins show together. 

“Males penguins usually choose the most beautiful pebble they can find and give it to the females. They then use it to build their nest.”

“Awwww, that’s so cute!” Angela smiled, leaning against Amélie who wrapped her arm around the blonde’s shoulder. Honestly the brunette didn’t care much for penguins, but seeing Angela’s beautiful smile was worth anything. She would gladly go to a hundred of those if that meant she could witness that smile again. 

After the show was over, Angela made a short detour by the aquarium’s shop and joined Amélie outside. 

“What did you get?” Amélie asked, getting a hold of the blonde’s hand almost a second after she got back. 

“It’s a surprise.” Angela blushed a little when Amélie gently pulled her closer to her. “Thanks for today, it was amazing.”   
The brunette smiled, unable to take her eyes away from Angela. There was one last thing she wanted to do before their date would come to an end. It was now or never.

“Avec plaisir Angela...” She whispered and slowly leaned forward, to not rush Angela. Yet, almost to her surprise, she felt the blonde’s soft lips press against her own. She smiled, and wrapped her arms around Angela’s waist to make it easier for her, since the blonde was a little bit shorter than her. After a moment Amélie felt her lover’s hand on her cheek, gently stroking it as they kissed. 

They stayed like this for a long moment, enjoying their first kiss to the fullest. To Angela it felt like a dream come true, better than all that she could have imagined for a first kiss. As discreetly as possible the blonde put something in Amélie’s pocket and smiled more at her lack of reaction. Yet, the brunette eventually pulled back, looking into the blonde’s eyes. Before she could open her mouth to say something, Angela put a finger to the brunette’s lips.

“Next time I choose where we go.” She winked at Amélie mischievously, before pecking her lips. 

“Oh? Are you asking me out on a second date darling?”

“Most likely yes...” Angela gently cupped Amélie’s cheeks and pulled her in for another tender kiss. “I’ll text you later.”

“Maybe I’ll text you first.” The brunette bites her lip, then felt her heart ache a little in her chest when Angela withdrew from her embrace. “See you on Monday?” 

Angela simply nodded, quickly kissed her girlfriend again and made her way back to her bus stop, hoping Amélie would find her present. 

“Mein gott...I miss her already...” She tought, looking at the picture they had taken while watching the penguins show. 

When she got back to her car, Amélie took off her jacket and saw something fall from it. The brunette rose an eyebrow and picked up something that looked like a plush from the passenger’s seat. When she realized what it was, she smiled tenderly, a warm feeling rising n her chest. It was a little otter plush, who was holding a big seashell. And on it was written ‘You otter be mine’. Amélie couldn’t help but giggle at the adorableness of that present. She grabbed her phone and sent a picture to Angela. 

“All yours ma belle”

**Author's Note:**

> Ma belle: My beautiful  
> D’accord mon ange: Alright my angel  
> Mon ange: My angel  
> Magnifique: Wonderful  
> Avec plaisir ma belle: My pleasure, my beautiful
> 
> I've also recently created a discord server dedicated to Mercymaker/Ouihaw/Healhaw and as i like to call the 3 of them together the golden trio ^^ so if you want to join feel free to come say hi : https://discord.gg/utNX2kH


End file.
